Behind That Mask (One-shot)
by 143RinShomaru
Summary: Okk, hello guys! This is another short one-shot of mine.. What if Rin asked for Sesshomaru's permission to let her choose a mate for herself and wants to make him meet her chosen mate on that night? Bear with me! I promise to update as fast as I could on Unexpecting You I DISCLAIM INUYASHA


Behind The Mask (One-Shot)

* * *

'Hn' was all he managed to think...

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The child called out to her lord... He turned to her direction; distracted from his thoughts...  
"What are you doing, Mi'Lord?" She asked... Silence answred her question. He looked at her for a second and looked at the lake in front of him... It was located deep inside a forest... It is, or it was his secret place... How did she find him anyway? All who tried to go there gets lost...

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Rin old enough to marry?" She innocently asked... He was taken aback by the question...

Is she currently interested with someone? Is she willing to leave her lord after all that he already planned for her?

She is of age to leave... She is of age to decide...

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked again... He was lost in his thoughts... He had forgotten what it was like to not have Rin around... He was at calm in her presence... She smiled...

"And if allowed so, can I choose my spouse, may it be a demon or a human?" She added...

He knew how much she means to him... But he doesn't want her face filled with tears... Of sadness... Of anger... He wanted it to always be filled with joy...

But she's his... And no one else shall claim her...  
Still! He doesn't want to be a hindrance to her happiness...

Care? When did he ever care.?

"Hn"...  
"So be it..." He finally said... He wasn't going to listen anymore... And he won't even admit he was... Hurt... He stood up and started walking out of the forest...

Over the years of being with a human taught him how to feel, even though he would never show it... He feels...

"Eh?! Arigatou, Lord Sesshomaru!" She said blushing...

He had never even seen her with a boy, let alone smelled him on her... Whoever he was, he will certainly k- no... For Rin... He will never hurt Rin...

"Sesshomaru-sama, I will introduce him to you tonight, if I may?" She asked sweetly...

Ite... He thought she was going to change her mind... He stopped walking... And looked ahead ...

"Do as you wish..." He said coldly, no emotion escaped in his voice, not a hint of hurt...

She smiled...  
'Would you- COULD you leave me like this, Rin?' He looked at the woman in front of him, smiling ever so sweetly... So... So... In love to whomever was the filthy creature...

He continued walking; ignoring the annoying feeling he was carrying in her presence...

And it was already evening... How he wished it never came... To see Rin- His Rin- be a belonging if someone so unworthy... But he had to come, or he will see the face of a young sadden Rin... The one he never wanted Rin to have...

She, on the other hand, was almost shining with happiness for she is able to have Sesshomaru her chosen mate...

He came downstairs founding Rin absent, 'Hn'... And he sat down on one of the grand chairs around the royal dining room...

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He heard her sweet voice echo through the once-lonely walls of the room... But, why can't he smell anyone else other than Rin?

When she came to view; she wore her best traditional clothing bought only for this special occasion... She was stunning... Her hair wasn't tied up in any sort of way... But her eyes were painted... Her lips as well, although it was not a need... Her scent tempting...

Sesshomaru saw her holding a mirror, her mirror... A mirror for a full-body view...

"Sesshomaru-sama, I would like you to meet... the mate I chose..." She said before putting the mirror in front of Sesshomaru...

Of course; he didn't expected this... Blinded... He wasn't ready for her tactics...

"Eto... I know Sesshomaru-sama despises Rin's being... And I would only get hurt for doing this, but... It was Sesshomaru-sama who taught me to face my fears... It was Sesshomaru-sama who taught me everything I needed to know... It was Sesshomaru-sama who brought me happiness... And even after I already know you could kill Rin for saying such things... Such things... That are of no... meaning to Sesshomaru-sama... But Rin promises that Rin will be happy no matter what or how Sesshomaru-sama will respond and receive this message..." Her voice faded... And Sesshomaru could smell the salt waters clinging onto her eyelids..

'Don't dare fall' he's thinking... Or much more like saying to Rin's tears...

He didn't know what to do... He was speechless and dumb-founded... He expected someone else... He expected him to be a pathetic, weak human... But no... He didn't know what to feel... He was completely filled with mixed emotions; emotions that were long-endured, kept, hidden and thought to be... completely unfelt...

He stood up... Still wearing the mask he was used to showing... She smiled at him... And a tear fell, followed by another, and then another until thousands more followed...

He stood right in front of her... He looked down at her...

"This curse never ends." Were the last words he left and kissed her... Passionately, savoring the taste of the share they had in their first sweet kiss...

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" She said softly as they let go...  
"Will becoming my mate, Rin bring you happiness?" He asked as his demon inside was roaring for her...  
"Yes" she said in a firm voice... There were no doubts, there was no turning back...

And so they continued their sweet doings in his chamber... They found the contentment... The feelings they were longing for to have for each other... The emotions all being shown... On that night... The night they became one...

the end


End file.
